Prior to the present invention, high density connectors such as the one designed by GTE Sylvania (HDI type) were difficult to remove. Generally, screwdrivers and various hand tools were used to pry open the latching tabs on the shroud causing damage to the cable connectors, shroud, and even sometimes the cable itself.
Therefore, it is the objective of the present invention to provide a manually operated hand tool for the quick and easy extraction of the cable connector. Additionally, this same tool should aid in the insertion of the cable connector.